cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeon
Announcements *Apocalypse becomes Aeon Charter Preamble Aeon is what remains after Apocalypse. Our members, many of us having faith in what would be, stuck with us as we committed our goals, honored our friends and helped form a new world after the Karma War. The Horsemen saw the world as it was politically created and destroyed and it was good, but it was no longer the Apocalypse. The Apocalypse had to become something greater, something timeless, for forever is truly composed of now and to be a part of it, one must constantly be willing to change. That is what Aeon is. Section 1: Gateways The Gateways are the things that summarize the journey through being a member of Aeon. They summarize what Aeon is and what it means. The First Gateway: Change Aeon, as an alliance is an alliance willing to change what needs to about itself and other alliances around it. As a Gateway, Change means that an Aeon member is willing to develop and change along with the alliance to help it and to realize like everything, even things inside their own nations are fleeting and will change. The Second Gateway: Fellowship We do not travel alone. The second Gateway reminds us that we travel with our brothers and sisters and we exist to help them with their path as they walk along the Aeon. Everyone from the Catalyst to the lowilest member exists for the other one within the alliance and we all develop together. This also includes being viligant to what needs to be done between the government and its members. This also extends to our allies as we walk hand in hand with them. The Third Gateway: Integrity We say what we mean, do what we say and are honest in word and deed. Aeon will use integrity in foreign affairs with each other as the Third Gateway bids. We expect and remain vigilant for this behavior in others and ourselves, from government officials, and to foreign governments including our allies and enemies. The Fourth Gateway: Memory The last Gateway bids us to never forget who we were, from our past alliances to who we were as Apocalypse. We are proud of our past and take the lessons of our past to continue on our future, and we encourage others to do the same. Section 2: Leadership The Catalyst The Catalyst is the sovereign leader of the alliance. The primary functions of the Catalyst is to ensure the alliance is constantly moving, growing and to oversee the Guardians of the Alliance, the Sages, and Keepers in their day to day functions. Their word is sovereign. A Catalyst can only be removed with a 2/3rds public vote of all full alliance members, and otherwise serves a lifelong term until retirement. . The Catalyst can make decisions to override and/or perform the functions of any other government member. Any member can become The Catalyst with universal approval of both Guardians if the Catalyst position is vacant. The Guardians The Guardians oversee all functions of the alliance for the Catalyst and make sure all the day to day concerns of the alliance get met. They run the affairs of the alliance when the Catalyst is unavailable, and are considered to be the sole authority in their spheres of control. They are personally selected by the Catalyst, and can only be removed as mentioned by the same method as removing the Catalyst above. There are two Guardians and their functions are described below: The Guardian of the Exterior handles all external affairs such as propaganda, foreign affairs, treaty writing and communications. They are the member most involved in making sure that Aeon's goals and needs get communicated and met in an outstanding manner while dealing with other alliances. They are to recommend and pursue compacts with alliances that are congruent with the goals of Aeon. If the Catalyst is unavailable, the Guardian of Exterior may also jointly authorize war with the Guardian of the Interior. The Guardian of the Interior handles all internal affairs such as trade agreements, aid and tech deals, member affairs including discipline. They make sure the alliance runs well internally and that the internal growth is met so Aeon can continue to change. If the Catalyst is unavailable, the Guardian of the Interor may also jointly authorize war with the Guardian of the Exterior. If a Guardian position is vacant, a replacement can be found among the membership with the approval of the Catalyst, or if not available, the other Guardian position. The Keepers The Keepers serve under the Guardians and report to them, but are elected from the general full membership of the alliance by majority vote once every three months if there are more than twenty-five (25) eligible full members in Aeon. Keeper elections happen within the last two weeks of the third month of their term. If there are not enough members to allow for elections, the Guardians and/or Catalyst may appoint members to fill positions or not as needed. Keepers can be replaced or removed any time within the first thirty days of their term if found derelect in their duty by the Guardians or the Catalyst. Keeper of Finance: Manages tech deals, trade circles and aid for members of the alliance under the direction of the Guardian of the Interior. Keeper of Education: Manages and maintains guides and education programs, both initial alliance and continuing education for the alliance under the direction of the Guardian of the Interior. Keeper of Justice: Ascertains if an alliance member is guilty of violating one of the laws of Aeon, either in letter or spirit, and the punishment of any alliance members under the direction and approval of the Guardian of Interior. Keeper of the Hearth: Is responsible for recruiting new members and dealing with any member complaints and ensuring they go to the correct party under the direction of the Guardian of the Interior. Keeper of War: Organizes both military targets and intelligence and makes sure members are war capable. Since this is a job with muitiple facets both Internal and External, the Guardian of the Exterior and the Guardian of the Interior work with the Keeper of War. Keeper of Communications: Is responsible to sending messages to members and CN as a whole, under the Guardian of the Exterior. More Keeper positions can be added as needed by dictate of the Guardians or Catalyst. The Sages The Sages exist as an advisory and assistance position to the Guardians with the access therein. A Sage serves a term with a length as needed by the Guardians or until they resign. They have no other duties. Section 3: Membership Applying For Membership All prospective members must follow the following conditions: # Have no wars. # Be available on the boards again within 24 hours to answer a questionnaire or their application will be denied. # Not a member of any other alliance, except with approval of the Guardian of Internal Affairs or the Catalyst. # Cleared from any or all ZI lists. New members will be admitted at the approval of the two Guardians or the Catalyst. Unapproved members have 48 hours to leave the Aeon AA or be labeled ghosts. Color Aeon is still an alliance on the Black Sphere. All members with less than 4,000 infra are expected to change their color to black. All members with more than 4,000 infra may be eligible for a color exception, at the behest of Guardian of the Interior or the Catalyst. Levels of Membership New members without 6 months of CN experience will be masked as a Trainee, and be subject to a training program that includes finding tech deals, trades, and quizzes involving knowledge contained in Aeon's guides and the charter. The training period is one month and is pass/fail; if a member fails the training without committing a violation of Aeon's laws, they are free to find another AA within 7 days, under which they are still subject to Aeon's protection. Tech Raiding Aeon is not a tech raiding alliance, and members cannot attack any nation without the approval of either both Guardians or the Catalyst. Activity Requirement All members are expected to remain active in our forums and if possible, our IRC channels. If going away for a protracted period of time or inactive, it is the expectation that something is posted in the forums explaining such. Rights and Responsibilites All members have the right to voice their opinions on any topic on the Aeon boards, have the right to redress greviances to the government of Aeon, and the right to have fun and enjoy CN. All members have the right to make suggestions for the greater good of the alliance and our allies. All members have the responsibility to follow the instructions of their government, to assist each other and Aeon's allies even at possible determent to themselves, and to assist in creating a better Aeon and CN community. They also have the responsibility to act in a civil matter to each other and to anyone else in either community. Section 4: Possibilities War When at war, Aeon nations will use any and all means at their disposal legally within the game and nation, to attack their enemies. Aeon nations go to war with authorization of the Catalyst or both Guardians if the Catalyst is absent. Nations who leave Aeon while at war will not be subject to rejoin Aeon after the war if continued aggression is going on. Continued aggression is defined as Aeon attacking and being attacked in return by one or more enemies. Ghosting Someone who is wearing the Aeon AA without applying is subject to attacks from the alliance after 48 hours of being part of the AA. Members are also expected to fulfill the Activity Requirements section, and may be attacked if the Guardian of the Interior deems a member is in violation of that section. Charter Changes Charter Changes may be done one of two ways: # The Catalyst may change any part of the charter that does not include the description of their duties or removal of office, voting, and mergers or disbandment of Aeon, or the clauses discussing changing the charter and the retroactive clause. # Any full member can propose a charter amendment and it is ratified with a majority vote of all full members. Voting All votes covered in the charter have the following voting periods: Removal of a Catalyst or Guardian, or a Merger or Disbandment: 48 hour period for debate, 48 hour voting period. Charter Changes: 72 hour debate, 48 hour voting period. Keeper Elections: 1 week nomination and campaigning period, 96 hour additional debate and Q and A period, 72 hour voting period. Retroactive Clause Any documents legally signed over from Apocalypse are subject to Aeon, unless canceled by any other parties signing said document or by Aeon using any terms contained within said document. This is not limited to, but includes treaties and declarations of war. Any members of Apocalypse that are still members at the time Aeon is announced are full members of Aeon. Mergers and Disbandment Mergers and Disbandment will only happen by approval of a vote of a majority of all full members of Aeon. Other Issues Aeon members are encouraged to use their best judgment for any situations not specifically spelled out in the charter and to remember for better or worse, this is a only a game. Aeon encourages their members to grow and learn from any such situations and to embrace the change within, since change is the only thing that is truly at the core of eternity and Aeon. Category:Teen Titans